This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Laser Microbeam and Medical Program sponsors a seminar series on a bimonthly basis involving invited speakers within the biological and biomedical optics communities. The seminars are generally an hour long with time for questions and discussion following the talk.